Le titan Un voyage inoubliable
by MialaLaRouge
Summary: Hermione, actuellement étudiante en Médicomagie, se voit obligée de se rendre au Etat-unis en bateau Magique, pour un stage important. Sauf que ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle rencontrera plusieurs connaissance pendant ce voyage...


**Hey, me revoilà avec le premier Chapitre de ma nouvelle Fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce début est totalement improvisé, je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque pour le moment. Mais croyez moi, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour la suite. Oh, sinon je voulais remercier toutes les personnes, qui ont reviewers mes deux premiers OS sur . Donc un grand Merci à vous :D Hum,**** je vous préviens de suite, le chapitre sera très court, c'est juste histoire d'installer le pilier de cette Fan-Fic, la situation d'énonciation... :D**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. .**

_Bonne lecture :D_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Des millions de passagers ce précipitèrent vers les nacelles de transports qui allaient les menés aux portes du premiers Paquebot de croisière d'origine Sorcière. Un paquebot appelé Titan. Des milliers de sorciers venait par transplanage pour voyager à bord de cette dites merveille de la nature.

Certains voyageurs qui préféraient ce moyen de transport, venaient même avec leurs balais volant. Tous avaient hâte de rentrés dans la dernière nouveauté moderne, connues du monde entier. La plupart des personnes déjà arrivé sur le pont et qui patientez pour monter n'était que des sangs purs de première classe qui surement de faire la une de tous les journaux sorciers du monde... Dont les journalistes étaient déjà présent et prenait déjà des photos. Seule une jeune fille restée à l'écart, ne se mélangeait pas. Hermione Granger, accompagnée de ses trois meilleurs amis.

« Hermione, pitié envoie nous des photos, et avec une chance pareille profites de ton voyage pour moi, et amuse toi… » Me cria Ginny avec un regard malicieux, les joues rougies par le froid.

Elle sourit et sens prendre la peine de lui répondre plongea de nouveau dans ces sombres pensées… Ce voyage…, ne lui tenait pas t'en à cœur que ça, et elle avait déjà hâte de partir, j'avais pour l'instant hâte de me retrouver dans sa cabine avec Pattenrond, lisant un bon livre bien au chaud dans ces draps. Le voyage, payé par le grand et gentil soin de ces deux parents, s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose… Et éventuellement elle aurait pu refuser cette offre, mais elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient surement dépensé la quasi-totalité de leurs économies dans le billet Magique ou dites aussi Carte d'Admission… Elle prit à tour de rôle chacun de ces amies dans ces bras et commença à s'avancé vers une nacelle. Et puis s'était pour me faire plaisir qu'ils l'avaient fait cela au départ… Elle avait, grâce à un de mes stages obligatoires, pour mes études en Madicomagie, eu l'opportunité de voyager aux États-Unis… Et donc au vue des dates de son stage, la merveilleuse occasion de passer deux très longs mois, dans ce Paquebot géant…

Bien sûr elle ne leurs avouerait jamais que ce voyage l'embêtais plus qu'autre chose, être obligée de partir deux mois à l'avance par Paquebot, au lieu de partir seulement quelques minutes avant par transplanage ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, surtout que du coup elle aurait eu la chance de rentrer chez elle tous les soirs grâce au tranplanage ou à la poudre de Cheminette. Revenant à la réalité, elle fit un grand signe de la main à ces meilleurs amis, et en prenant son courage à deux mains. Hermione s'avança bagages en mains vers les nacelles de transports disposés au bord du pont. Elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Ron, Harry et Ginny et entra dans _Le Titan. _Ne remarquant même pas, les trois présences, pourtant familière à sa droite…

« Madame, votre Carte d'admission au navire s'il vous plait ? » Murmura l'un des hommes de l'équipage d'une voix monotone.

Hermione chercha la fameuse carte dans son sac, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle se retourna alors pour voir s'il elle ne l'avait pas fait tombé, mais au lieu de ça tomba nez à nez avec un homme, blond peroxydé avec des yeux, d'un bleu, gris transperçant. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard et aperçut, le papier qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes…

Hermione était complétement éberluée, voilà trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus revus, l'ancien Serpentard… Elle lui prit la Carte d'admission des mains, et toujours étonné, lui chuchota un merci, timide. Elle ne pensé vraiment pas le revoir un jour, mais ça aurait pu être pire, il avait toujours ce regard si froid, et dure. Mais semblait avoir plutôt muris…

Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'était pas venus pour ça, si Drago Malefoy, voulait passé un bon moment, ici, grand bien lui fasse. Elle se retourna s'en un regard et reprenant constance, tendit le billet à l'homme, qui la main toujours tendu, la dévisagé avec une curiosité mal caché.

Après, ce passage, plutôt ennuyant de son début de voyage, Hermione la baguette en main commença une course effrénée dans les couloirs, à la recherche de sa cabine… Plusieurs couloirs, toujours le même refrain, un pied devant l'autre… Jusqu'à ce que épuisé, Hermione se rendit compte, qu'elle était s'en doutes en train de tourné en rond. Elle baissa les yeux, vers son chat et lui sourit en murmurant doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, je suis sûr qu'on va tomber miraculeusement sur notre cabine, pas vrai. »

C'est plutôt puérile, qu'après plusieurs heures à tourner en rond, elle ne se rend de compte seulement maintenant qu'elle était perdu, elle avait tellement l'habitude de tout gérer… Et le pire c'est qu'elle espérer encore pouvoir la trouver sens aucune aide, en même rien n'était indiquer sur son fichu Ticket, et même en activant le sors clé, activé sur sa baguette elle ne trouvait rien d'utile.

De plus son chat miaulé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était fatiguer, sauf que bien évidement elle aussi était très fatiguer. Alors maintenant debout son chat qui lui chatouillé les pieds en lui léchant les pieds elle regarda autour d'elle, admirant la beauté des lieux… Des milliers de rose suspendu par un sortilège tournoyant autour d'elle juste au-dessus de sa tête… Les couloirs, qui paraissait sans fin était d'un blanc immaculé et de part et d'autre du mûr, était accrocher des cadres, chacun représentant un des sorciers les plus puissant. D'ailleurs, en tournant un peu la tête Hermione aperçut celui réservé à Albus Dumbledore. Cela la fit sourire inévitablement en se rappelant ce directeur qui l'avait accompagné pendant toute sa scolarité. Le bateau vacilla doucement, et Hermione se retrouva obliger de se tenir à une rampe.

« Bonjour, as-tu besoin d'aide ? » Questionna une jeune fille qui passait surement par hasard dans le couloir.

Hermione la regarda s'en comprendre, elle ne l'avait même pas vue, et donc elle l'avait encore moins entendu arriver. Mais elle était plutôt contente de son intervention, Hermione était sûr de ne pas y arriver seule, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion.

« Faut croire que oui, je suis perdu, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ma cabine… » Se lamenta Hermione en regardant la petite fille qui la dévisagé avec de grand yeux, de jolies grand yeux bleue.

« C'est quoi, ton numéro ? » Demanda la blondinette.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura faiblement un sors. Puis des chiffres et des lettres apparurent devant c'est yeux, formé d'une épaisse fumé rose.

« Hum, 00403Abis02. » récitât Hermione d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et après une ou deux minutes leva les yeux vers Hermione en souriant.

« Faut comprendre, Porte 004, troisième étage. Et … Euh, escalier A bis, Seconde classe. » Affirma Julie souriante.

Hermione la fixa bouche-bée. Elle se mit à rire doucement, cette jeune fille lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un.

« C'est gentille à toi, ou est ta cabine ma jolie ? » Interrogea la brunette.

« Pas loin de la tienne, c'est le Numéro, 010. Je suis en voyage d'affaire, enfin, j'accompagne juste ma mère. Je m'appelle Julie. » Insinua Julie.

« Julie ? Moi c'est Hermione. » Continua-t-elle.

La bouche ouverte Julie, étonné sembla redécouvrir Hermione, qui amusé attendit qu'elle poursuive d'elle-même.

« Hermione ? La vrai Hermione ? Hermione Granger. » Devina Julie.

Le chat d'Hermione miaula grossièrement pour lui montrer qu'il existé toujours et qu'il était impatient.

« C'est ton chat ? » Se demanda Julie.

« Oui, il est pas très patient, il s'appelle Pattenrond. »

Julie, se pencha prudemment et s'empressa de caresser Pattenrond derrière les oreilles en souriant quand il se mit à ronronner.

Elle prit ensuite Hermione par la main, et tout en marchant continua le chemin avec elle. Hermione, contente d'avoir rencontré Julie, se promit de la revoir très rapidement.

Arrivé à la fameuse cabine d'Hermione, les deux jeune filles se dirent au revoir et elles partirent chacune de leurs côté complètement épuisés.

* * *

« Pansy, tu es sûr que c'était cette cabine, pour une cabine première classe... C'est limite… » Insista Blaise pour la deuxième fois.

« Mais oui. Si je te le dis. Et le confort est irréprochable arrête de te plaindre ! » Rétorqua Pansy furieuse que Blaise, une fois de plus ne la croie pas.

« M'ouais, enfin… Quand tu nous dis que le voyage dure deux jours, alors qu'il dure deux mois en réalité, laisse-moi le choix de douter ou non de ce que tu affirmes… » Protesta Blaise.

Pansy, plus qu'énervé décida de l'ignorer en gardant le semblant de calme qu'il lui restait en stock et commença à défaire ces bagages.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du mûr, Drago enfermé lui aussi dans sa chambre, réfléchissait déjà à un plan pour s'satisfaire ces besoins de contact physique avec une personne particulière… Toujours emprisonné par des pensé tournant sens arrêt autour d'une unique et même personne.

Il se concentra pour penser à autre chose… Et il réussit en écoutant la conversation qu'avait Pansy avec une des ''servantes'' qu'ils leurs avaient été attribué.

« Bien. Nous serons surement tous là-bas. Enfin, je crois… Drago semble ailleurs donc… » Répondit Pansy à la question précédente de la Servante…

C'était vrai quand y repensant, il ne faisait plus trop attention à son comportement… Et devait s'en doutes paraitre souvent « dans ces pensées »… D'ailleurs s'était vrai, il l'était souvent. Mais comment ne pas l'être dans une situation pareille…

« Voulez-vous la télévision Mademoiselle ? » Demanda la servante d'une voix fatigué.

« Euuh, pourquoi pas… C'est quoi au juste une Félévision ? » Demanda Pansy, pas rassuré. D'autant qu'avec Blaise… Mieux valait être prudente.

« C'est pour les Félés du carton… Pis vue le nom, c'est sens aucunes doutes Moldu. » Intervint Blaise qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

La servante toussota pour montrer qu'elle était toujours présente, et que c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il avait insinuépar-là.

« Non, Monsieur, une télévision…, Corrigea-t-elle en dévisageant méchamment Blaise,…est une sorte de boîte à image très intéressante quand on s'ennuis. De plus beaucoup de personnes en ont une chez elles. »

« Bien on va en prendre une. Merci. » Termina Pansy, mettant fin à la conversation.

La jeune femme partis rapidement après avoir installé une Télévision en quelques coups de baguette. Aussitôt la porte refermé, Pansy regarda Blaise sérieusement lassé et repartis dans sa chambre. En murmurant des « il m'énerve » à tout va.

Blaise lui rigola en la regardant partir, toujours hilare de sa réplique. Et alors que le calme retombais Pansy hurla de sa chambre :

« Demain, il y a un bal, pour les Premières et Deuxième classe ! Vous avez intérêt à y aller. »

Drago qui avait tendu l'oreille, sourit dans le noir de sa chambre sombre. Pansy venait de lui donner un plan parfait, pour venir à c'est fin...

Et enfin, quand le jeune Malefoy, se retrouva certains que tous le monde dormaient paisiblement, il sortit de ça chambre et se dirigea vers _elle_, pour la rejoindre.

* * *

**Bon si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous avez lues jusqu'au bout, en ayant survécu… J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, j'ai beau avoir essayé de me corriger correctement, je doute fortement du résultat…**

**Plusieurs choses à dire, pour commencer vous serez très vite quel est le problème de Drago. Rien de grâce (enfin je crois, parce que pour lui :] )...**

**D'ailleurs, Hermione et lui se reparlerons pour la première fois dans le prochain chapitre. ^^**

**En tous cas je vous rassure s'était pas du tout prévue qu'Hermione se perde en cours de route. Mais bon, maintenant que ces écrits. Heureusement que Julie est arrivé à temps dis donc, au bout d'un moment la pauvre Hermione se serait desséchée. De plus n'oublions pas qu'avec Pattenrond qui ralle, la pauvre…**

**Sinon, j'avais l'intention de m'inscrire pour la prochaine nuit du FoF, donc… si vous avez des petites astuces ou aux moins quelques règles, notamment comment nous publions les OS écrits dans ce cadre ça m'aiderais beaucoup, pour une première je suis hyper stressée… D'autant que je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir participé O.o**

**Et maintenant, à vos clavier... J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. Eh oui, vos avis seront toujours très important pour moi !**


End file.
